Mutual Feelings
by andriaallen
Summary: She sees him in a different light now. Funny how he sees her differently too. change is slow, but they figure everything out. K for now. *smirk* Will run through several episodes, and end with fluffy Helliam! :
1. Ice

_**Sanctuary is not mine, sadly. R&R please. **_

_**Tags to season four, all episodes are game. **_

Helen Magnus was cold, shivering to a point where Big Guy had to fly the plane home. It wasn't just because she had killed the Migoi impersonating her, by diving into the frigid waters, but the fact that she had fully been submerged. So here she sat, in the back of her plane, bundled up and covered in blankets, still shivering. '_Why am I so bloody stubborn?_'she kept asking herself.

Helen Magnus didn't like being cold and wet. Just cold she could handle without any problems, but being wet at the same time, ever since 1912 had stirred up rather bad memories. She was brought out of her shivering thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in." she called out. The door opened to reveal Will. He frowned and closed the door behind him. "W-what do y-you n-need W-will?" she asked still shivering.

"Magnus when you changed clothes, did you chang everything?" Will asked, suspecting that part of the reason why she was still shivering and on the verge on pneumonia was because she had only peeled off her outer two layers, leaving on her soaked and frozen undergarments.

Helen sighed, she wasn't one to go without proper undergarments, but she knew the risks and to be honest she didn't really care anymore, she just wanted to be warm. "Will, I stripped clean down and changed. I'll be fine once we get home and I can take a hot bath, and sleep." She was telling the truth, as much as she felt exposed without her bra and panties, it was a priority that she be dry and warm. Will huffed and began to unwrap some of the blankets that were around her. She was the only one who had been fully submerged and was also the only one who had gotten wet that wasn't cuddling with someone else. "Will, what are you doing?" she asked him as he pulled the last blanket from under her shivering body.

"I'm going to get you warm, if it means spending the whole plane ride, and hours back at home to do it." He said firmly, wrapping her into a hug before pulling all of the blankets back around them. Helen sighed at the contact, even if it was through three layers of clothing, but a warm body against her felt pretty good. She smiled as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He shifted and unzipped her jackets before she could protest and slid his arms around her waist tugging her into him, so that their bodies were flush against each other.

She had to admit, she did feel warmer. She wouldn't admit exactly how _right_ sharing the bed and cuddling with him felt. He had Abby, and she would not encroach on his happiness, no matter what she felt for him. "Thank you, Will." She said as she finally fell asleep, as Will pulled out his phone to play Angry Birds.


	2. Fugue

_**Here is chapter two. This one is longer, I had to let them vent.*smirk***_

_**Hope you like it, R&R please.**_

**Helen**

She felt like she was losing him, didn't he see? Didn't he see that this was the only thing they had time for? She felt like a monster for locking him in a cell. But really she wanted to save Abby, for him to be happy. She swallowed her pride when he accused her of being heartless. She really was only thinking to save her. She had come to at least respect Abby, unlike Kate who had ultimately decided that she was evil incarnate and completely wrong for Will.

So here she was, finally getting to lay down at two in the morning of the fourth straight day that she had been awake. If it wasn't enough she had already hit extreme exhaustion and had hallucinated her father singing to her. While seeing him was good, it was also a very bad sign. She had basically run herself into the ground, surviving on tea to work out how to fix Abby and run the network at the same time. She was so tired and used to talking to Abby that she had sung her arguments to the members on the board of the network, effectively ending it and revealing exactly how tired and stressed she was.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She would get a few hours of sleep and then check on Abby and make sure that Will was back in his proper place, catching up on the paperwork he had neglected over the week.

**Will**

Will felt terrible, accusing Magnus of all that she did, and bringing up Ashley, even if not by name was below the belt. He couldn't get over the fact that she had visibly recoiled like he had slapped her across the face. He felt like an ass. He did not want to endure the wrath of Magnus this night, so he let her be.

He watched as Abby rested. He had thought earlier that she was the one. He honestly didn't see it now. When he had slept he had not dreamed of Abby, but of Magnus. He had remembered all they had been through and it had shocked him.

Abby had hinted at loving a normal life with him. She wanted a white house, him to be a good doctor, and two or three children. Will couldn't see that in his life. He loved his job with all of the excitement. He sat at his desk doing his paperwork, knowing that the faster he got it done the happier Helen would be.

He finished his paperwork surprisingly fast. He moved to the kitchen and got something to eat. He went to check on Abby, but stopped when he heard voices coming from the room. He stopped outside the door and listened.

**Abby's Room**

"How are you feeling Abby?" Helen asked, helping her to lift the bottom of her shirt so that she could check the wound. Helen cleaned the area and prodded a little bit checking the stitches and nerve responses.

"It feels good to be me again; I can't thank you enough for saving me Dr. Magnus." Abby said, noticing that Helen was not looking her in the eye. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Helen looked at her and gave a tight smile. Before pulling the shirt down and moving to check vital signs with practiced ease.

"I am perfectly fine, just need to take care of some other things before I can lay back down." Helen looked at the young woman. Abby nodded in agreement. Gavin had visited her and told her what had happened during Will's 'incarceration' as they were calling it.

"You did what was right Magnus, Will needed to be locked away for that, I cloud his judgment too much. Don't feel bad for locking him up, and as soon as I am well enough Gavin will pay for shooting Henry." Abby had hit the mark. Helen was furious when she found out that Gavin had stunned Henry and released Will.

"Gavin is one I will deal with myself, no one shoots my child and gets away with it. Period." Helen ground out. Henry had been raised by her, she'd be damned if she was going to lose another child to her work. Abby looked shocked.

"I didn't know Henry was your son." Abby said anger rising in her towards Gavin.

"Henry and I have a bond, I raised him and Ashley together. They were siblings, best friends. I sometimes think that William forgets that. He can be quite crass when it comes to members of my family. He was very blunt when he accused me of being a cold hearted bitch." Helen said, anger rising in her again at the accusation that Will had made of her. She stood fast, not wanting to snap in front of her patient. "Excuse me, but I need to log your stats, rest and I will check on you later. Will is waiting for his turn anyway." Helen left, willing the tears to stay at bay until she could make it to the gym. She brushed past her protégé as he was cursing himself.

Of course she had known he was outside, she knows everything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning and going in to see Abby. When he entered the room he was startled to see her sitting up in bed, glaring at him and pointing one hand at the door. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked her.

"How could you Will, she was only trying to help I wouldn't be here if she hadn't done what she did. I can't look at you right now, LEAVE!" she yelled at him. He stood there startled for a moment.

"Abby… I.." He tried.

"I don't care Will, leave now." She said quieter than before. He turned and left. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Abby was mad at him for trying to protect her. He decided the gym would be a good place to go work through his thoughts.

**Gym**

Helen pounded away at the punching bag. Sweat was already forming on her body, she was working hard. Her thoughts couldn't help but picture the bag as Gavin. He had shot her son, and Will had let him, thanked him. Helen was not blind, she could read lips. The same image of the security footage kept playing over and over in her head as she pounded away at the bag. She was wearing her high end workout clothes, consisting of a black sport top and black yoga pants that showed of her toned figure.

She moved from the bag to the gymnastics mat. She would do a few rounds of exercises and then maybe she would be done and level enough to not kill Gavin when she confronted him. She had visited Henry in his room where he had been moved to after being found unconscious. He had still been out and had some bruising along the cheekbone from where his head had hit the floor. She had put some healing slave on it and kissed it, just as she would have when he was a boy. Seeing him hurt was always hard for her. He was sleeping it off and as she had turned to leave he had mumbled the word 'mom' as he had when he was young. She had left with a small smile.

Now she was just angry. She was stretching when Will walked in. He stopped short and glared at Magnus before moving to the treadmills over in the corner. She glared right back before sliding down into the splits and reaching for her toes. His eyes bulged as he ran, just watching her as she stretched and came out of the splits with ease. He was still angry at her, there was no doubt about that, but he felt she had been wrong, now Abby was pissed at him for watching out for her. He pounded away at the treadmill and nearly fell over when he saw the extent of the exercises that Magnus was doing. He stopped running and moved over to the punching bag, taping up his hands so that they wouldn't be damaged. He watched in awe as she flipped down the mat before taking a breath and lining his hands up.

She knew he was watching her. She smiled inwardly when she did something that made him give pause. She had a good body, and about six different black belts to keep her occupied for the time being. The gym area was open enough to give each of them space. She wanted to spar, but the only one in the house she could safely spar with was the Bigfoot. She would definitely hurt anyone else. She had just begun letting herself spar with Ashley shortly before Will had been recruited, this thought made her pause. She didn't want to think of her dead daughter. She was here to forget.

She huffed and went over to another bag before she took up beating it to a pulp. Two minutes in spun around and kicked the bag so hard that it swung heavily from side to side. She wouldn't catch it she just stood there and watched it as she caught her breathe.

Will had stopped punching the bag when Helen had walked over. He was now sitting taking a break just watching her pound into the bag. He was startled when she kicked the bag and it swung violently. He knew that if he tried to kick it he would have broken his bones, literally. He watched in silence as she walked over to the support beam in the room and started methodically smacking her limbs against it. Will wondered what she was doing, she was still breakable. He decided that he should intervene before she hurt herself.

"Magnus, stop. You are going to hurt yourself!" he said getting worried. She huffed out a laugh and kept going. He got up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. That was a bad idea. He didn't even see her fist coming. He felt it connect with hid gut and her knee connected with his chin before he hit the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me, or my son again. If you want to keep your job do it properly. I praised you for being a great protégé and apologized for going against your wishes and you didn't even have the decency of a child to apologize for what you said. I have half a mind to send you out with Gavin and let him be your back up. Maybe then you'd learn to be a decent human being. And by the way, I wasn't hurting myself, it's a technique used for bone hardening. You should also apologize to Abby." She said with a deadly calm. She got up off of him and grabbed her towel before exiting the gym and heading to her rooms.

Will lay there on the floor of the gym just thinking about everything when he realized exactly why everyone was mad at him. he face palmed before picking himself up of the floor and heading to his room for a shower.

**Library**

Gavin sat at the round table reading a book. He had randomly grabbed a book and sat down. He figured if he was needed they would check the library. He heard the clicking of heels coming down the hall. He looked up when they kept getting closer and closer. She was clean, her hair was still wet and curly, hanging down her shoulders because she lacked the energy to blow dry it. Helen ultimately felt better after taking her anger out on inanimate object but words were going to be had with the idiot sitting in her favorite chair in her library.

"Would you care to explain to me as to what possessed you to shoot my son with a stunner that could have KILLED HIM?" she said, her sentence ending in a yell that carried all the way to Abby's room. Abby was getting out of bed to go for a walk when she heard it, well she could tag team with Magnus to get at Gavin.

Gavin gaped at her in astonishment. He had figured that the two were close, he hadn't realized that Henry was hers."I was doing what I thought was right, at the time." He squeaked out, cowering under her glare. Gavin was not privy to the fact that Helen was 273 years old, yet.

"So you felt bad for Will, and knowing that Henry was an abnormal you decided that a stunner was okay. He still hasn't woken up. You had better hope he wakes up before midnight tonight. I don't care if you are FBI, you attacked someone in my house. You could have talked with him; put him in a choke hold, but no you had to shoot him with the experimental stunner!" she yelled.

Gavin felt very small, he still didn't quite see what everyone else here saw about the monsters. "You work with monsters, at 38 years old you work with monsters and you handle it with such grace. I didn't want my partner to die, much less at your hand!" He inwardly smirked at having gotten one up on the woman. His thoughts stopped when he realized that she was bent over laughing.

"Monsters? 38 years old? Gavin for one I am an abnormal and I'm 273 years old, if you don't like it fine, get out of my house then. Abby is welcome, you are not." She smiled and shook her head before walking off towards her rooms.

When she got there Will was standing outside her door waiting patiently. She ignored him and unlocked her door. "Magnus, I'm sorry. You were right about everything. I'm sorry about Henry too. Can you forgive me?" he looked at her and she noticed that he was sporting a pretty good bruise on his face where her fist had connected. She nodded before motioning him into the drawing room.

"Was that so hard Will? I forgive you, but know that the next time this happens, I will not be forgiving. There will not be enough real estate for you to hide from me. That I promise you." She smiled when he paled and gestured to the couch before taking a seat.

Will marveled at the fact that everything was resolved now. Abby had left him, which kind of made him realize what an ass he had been. "Abby and I are no longer together, she said I was too much of an ass." He huffed. He wouldn't lie, he loved her, but they didn't work together real well anymore. Helen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Will, you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy." _'With me preferably.'_ She added in her head. He nodded at her and realized just what she meant to him. He was happy if she was. He smiled at her and did the unthinkable. With everything that had happened throughout the week he could say that it was stress. He leaned in and cupped her cheek before pressing his lips to hers.

She was shocked to say the least. But his lips on hers felt right. She kissed him back and allowed him to deepen it. They continued until air was needed. They pulled apart and stared at each other. The spark was there, most definitely. Helen smiled before she pulled Will toward her and kissed him again.

**That is it for this chapter. Let me know what you all think. Next chapter will be fluffier I promise. R&R please. I'll give out virtual hugs to those who do!**


End file.
